The present disclosure relates to electrical cabling of the type that might be used in computer networking for example. The disclosure more particularly, although not exclusively, relates to a multi-conductor cable having reduced crosstalk between adjacent internal conductors.
Ethernet cabling can comprise long runs of twisted pair conductors. Although there is a significant cost advantage in using twisted pair cabling over other types of cabling, crosstalk between adjacent twisted pairs can be a problem—particularly resulting in bandwidth limitations for high-speed networking.
Coaxial cabling and other shielded cabling—whilst displaying superior rejection of crosstalk between adjacent cables is significantly more expensive than twisted pair cabling, is more bulky, more difficult to install and manage (negotiate corners for example) and is more difficult to terminate.
More recent “Cat 6” cabling comprises multiple twisted pairs inside a common jacket. Within the jacket is a cross-shaped internal separator dividing the internal space of the jacket into segments within which respective twisted pairs reside. The separator reduces cross-talk between adjacent internal conductors; however, the known construction still enables a degree of undesirable “Return Loss” and “Near End Cross Talk” between adjacent conductors.